Attack Of The Water
by Classicgurl123
Summary: This is my first H20 story, it might not be very good, but I hope you'll enjoy it!


Cleo smiled over at Lewis as he drove through the darkness as they approached a small town, it had been a beautiful wedding, Ricki had been Cleo's maid of honor and Bella and Kim had been bridesmaids, while Zane had been Lewis best man and Will had been a groomsman, now they were heading to Cradle Mountain for the week, no mermaid drama, Lewis had got the week off from work at the marina park where he now worked as a marine biologist, so it was just her and him for a few days

"We're here" Lewis says bringing Cleo out of her thoughts as they pull up to the cabin

"Wow this is beautiful" Cleo says from what she can see of the cabin in the dark

"And it's all ours for the week" Lewis says as he grabs the bags out of the trunk as he walks up next to her as he leans in for a kiss "come on" he says as he leads her toward the front door

"You know taking a bath together wasn't as romantic as I thought it would be" Lewis says later as he and Cleo walk out of the bathroom now wearing bathrobes

"Well you were the one that wanted to marry a mermaid" Cleo says as she leads him over to the bed

"I regret nothing" Lewis says as he lays Cleo back onto the bed and lays down on top of her as they start to kiss

"So I know we promised no mermaid drama but it is a full moon" Cleo says later as they lay in the dark

"Don't worry about it" Lewis says as he kisses Cleo's neck "I'm right here, nothings happened in months, and besides your not going to be looking at the moon"

"Oh yea, I never thought the day would come that I would hear you say that" Cleo says jokingly as she rolls over to face him

Meanwhile back at home Ricki and Bella are having a sleepover at Ricki's house

"And your sure that we don't need to look at the information" Bella says as her and Ricki sit in Ricki's and Zane's living room since Ricki and Zane had gotten married just a few months earlier, Will and Bella were engaged and getting married in the next few months, she was referring to the information Lewis had given Ricki the information for the moon patterns in both a folder and a flash drive before he and Cleo had left just as a percaution

"I'm sure besides nothing has happened in months" Ricki says looking at her

"I wonder how the honeymoon is going?" Bella says as she gives Ricki a smile

"Well I remember how mine went" Ricki says giving Bella a suspicious smile "And you'll find out for yourself in a few months"

"Seriously though, I'm glad they could get away for a few days" Bella says smiling at Ricki

"Yea they deserve it, after everything that goes on around here" Ricki says looking up at her, all of a sudden they hear something coming through the water pipes "What was that?" Ricki says looking at Bella as they get up and run into the kitchen where Ricki sees what's going as Bella stands behind her with a shocked look "Oh no not again"

Later that night Cleo and Lewis are now laying asleep in bed, all of a sudden she hears a noise coming from the bathroom, "Lewis" she says hitting him on the shoulder

"What?" Lewis says as he wakes up as he slides over from his side of the bed closer to Cleo

"I think I heard something" Cleo says as she gives him a reassuring rub on the shoulder as she gets out of bed and he rolls back over to go back to sleep

Cleo opens the bathroom door getting an unsure look "Lewis!" she yells as she stands frozen in the door way of the bathroom pointing at the toilet

"What is it?" Lewis says as he gets up out of bed and walks up behind her half asleep as he focuses on where she is looking at to see a tentical of water coming up out of the toilet as it lurchs toward Cleo, as Lewis pulls her out of the way and slams the door "great" he says as he looks at Cleo then at the closed bathroom door

"So what was that?" Cleo says looking across the boat at Lewis the next morning, since they hadn't been able to fall back asleep the night before after all that had happened, they had decided to go out on the fishing lake the next morning, Lewis had a new tackle that he wanted to try out and they figured it would help to get there minds off the night before

"I don't know" Lewis says as he rells back in his fishing line "It just doesn't make sense why would it just disapper for months and then come right back like that"

"Well we need to figure it out, so it doesn't ruin our honeymoon" Cleo says looking at him

"I promise we'll figure it" he begins to say as he stares off blankly behind Cleo "What the?"

Cleo turns around to see the water in the lake forming into a tentical "That's new" Cleo says not knowing what else to say

"It's not even a full moon" Zane says as a tentical of water comes out of the sink the next morning as he has got ready to brush his teeth as Bella and Ricki stand stund at the door


End file.
